To Be Ordinary
by KaUiA
Summary: Lucy followed her own code of being ordinary with determination. She liked being the average A minus student. She didn't like limelight. As long as she lived an ordinary life, her future is secured. Her biggest problem is Natsu Dragneel who happens to be her paradox crush who's set on destroying her lifestyle of normalcy. NALU
1. Ordinary Life, Maybe Not

**Author's Note:** I was trying to write with a different story but ended up with this one. Strange isn't it? I ended up with a little cliché nalu story. So here I am, writing a story set in an alternate universe of nalu pairing. I worked on this because I have nothing to do and because I really need to get back at writing. Do expect Lucy to be a little different. It comes with the plot.

**Summary:** Lucy followed her own code of ordinary with determination. She liked being the average A minus student. She didn't like limelight. As long as she lived an ordinary life, her future is secured. Her biggest problem is Natsu Dragneel who happens to be her paradox crushh who's set on destroying her lifestyle of normalcy. NALU

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One: Ordinary Life… not**

.

.

* * *

_Lucy has always believed in one rule that she followed. Be ordinary._

* * *

A huge yawn passed her lips as she banged her head on the table, as a familiar giggle reached the ears of a blonde.

"Stayed up late again?"

"Oh, not really. I almost forgot to do my assignment. By the time I remembered it, it was late in the night so I ended up with little to no sleep at all."

A bluenette's grin bothered the girl. "Wasn't that because you were reading some romance novel?"

"We-ll, it's normal for any teenage girl to read a romance novel." Lucy shot back. "Besides, aren't you the one who's always late because your always with your boyfriend doing-hey" she was cut off when Levy accidentally stepped on her foot as a reminder.

"That's not a public thing. My boyfriend's really shy, you know." Levy reminded her friend though she had a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Uhuh. That stylish hair, attitude and piercings are the definition of a shy person?" the blonde asked in a sarcastic tone, not believing a word from Levy.

"It's his charm! Forget about my love life, let's discuss yours!" Levy, embarrassed was too eager to change the subject.

"What's there to discuss when there's nothing to discuss." Lucy retorted as she leaned back to her chair.

"One name; Natsu Dragneel." This time, it was Levy's turn to feel Lucy's wrath.

"Saying such a name in public is a no-can-do-policy." Lucy lectured as she brought out her bento.

* * *

_There was one important reason why Lucy liked her life simple._

* * *

"I don't get what the big deal is, why don't you try confessing? It might work." Levy countered, as she leaned to stare at her friend.

"It doesn't work that way."

"Why not?" Levy wondered.

"That's not even a question that should be asked." Lucy answered with no hesitation.

* * *

_If Lucy was ordinary then her future is secured._

* * *

"I still don't understand your reasons." Levy was unconvinced. Levy believed Lucy had the looks, and the personality. She and Natsu would match.

"You know why. But to remind you, I'll do it again. He's popular." She took a bite.

"Rejected! Reason one: You're popular. Two: You were the one pushing me to HIM when I was confused about my feelings". Levy points out with a click of her chopstick.

"Those are two different cases. Your case is that of Beauty and the Beast. Me, I'm the average girl aiming to be with super-hot guy one. No thanks. I don't want to go through being trampled by fan girls and rejections. It's unrealistic not to mention it goes against my code of being ordinary."

* * *

_If she stood out, that would add a series of complications._

* * *

"Again with that code of being ordinary…" Levy gave a sigh. Lucy tried to ignore her friend's perspective of her. To Levy, Lucy was not ordinary; a thing her friend had been trying to change. To Levy, the she was an extraordinary pushing to be ordinary. Yet, for some reason she could not understand, Levy found her codes of being ordinary an aspect to be adorable and a thing that made her known throughout school. It was a fact that irritated the girl.

"Being ordinary is the best because that is security. Natsu does not fit that category. It goes against my code."

* * *

_One of those happens to be an existence called: Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

"But he's your friend." Levy replies, taking another bite.

"Just like seventy percent of the female population who likes him is his friend." Lucy retorts.

"Not like yours with Natsu. It's different. He's different when he's talking to you."

"Just like with Yukino, Sherry, Flare, Martha Erza, Yuki, Mira, Josephine, Lisanna, Grace, Laki, Abelle, Minerva, Cana, and Anna. There's also the girls from different clubs like Amika, Pamela, Angel, and and oooh, let's not forget girls from other schools like Mika, Mary, Aika, Sayu-" Lucy continuous to rattle names of different girls.

"Sounds like you're updated with Natsu. Doesn't that mean you're interested?" Levy smiles, her eyes sparkling.

"Wrong Levy-chan." Lucy shakes her head. "It's normal for any girl who crushes on her guy to be updated to him. In fact…" she trails off as she takes out a notebook from her bag, handing it to Levy.

* * *

_To be ordinary, it's important to gather information about people who are different. Namely, the biggest paradox who happens to be Natsu._

* * *

"This is…" Levy asked, reading the notebook's title: Natsu Dragneel

"A notebook about…" Lucy looks suspiciously left and right. When she thought it was safe enough that no one is looking or staring at them, she whispered his name. "Natsu."

Levy looks at her friend with a sweatdrop.

"Read it." Lucy told Levy who flips the pages to find many details about Natsu's daily life, his habits, favorite food, his underwear, his tests scores, places and people he hangs out with. The details go on and on. It shocks Levy a little.

"Isn't this an obsession?" Levy asks as she handed the notebook back to Lucy who in turn to tuck it back inside her bag.

"I'm a type of girl that's best at gazing at her crush from a distance, knowing either as: **a.** secret stalker, **b.** gossiping about him, **c.** being a friend with secret intentions or I could go with **d.** write a secret journal of what I want us to be or what I want to do to him."

* * *

_Of course, crushing on someone who is extraordinary is normal. It's okay as long as you don't cross the line._

* * *

"Who you want to do to who Luce?" that voice could only belong to the girls' topic of conversation that had the girls almost jumping out of their seats.

"Natsu! Where'd you come from?" Lucy tried to calm her beating heart.

"Just around the corner. So… what were you talking about? I thought I heard my name?"

Lucy banged her hands on the table as she stood, making rattling noises. "We were definitely NOT discussing you!" Lucy defended though her voice was too loud making Natsu cringe his ears.

"Really?"

"REALLY." Lucy says with a smile that Natsu only stares back. It lasts for ten seconds before Natsu smiles back. "Okay, it doesn't sound like a lie."

"Good!" Then the blonde smiled with a clap, her nervousness washes away. "So what'd you come here for?"

Natsu being the simple minded person he is didn't think much on Lucy's behavior. "That's right! I remember now! Luce!" He suddenly grabs Lucy's shoulders.

* * *

_The problem: Lucy could not avoid interaction with Natsu. Try as she might, even if she used a hundred alternatives to avoid him…_

* * *

"Ye-s?" the person replies with a shaky voice, flushing at the sudden contact with her crush.

"Heeeelp me!" He exclaims with a serious look.

"Huh?"

"Now. There's no more time!"

"Time?" Lucy asked, not understanding where her crush/friend was going with.

"Yes!" without waiting a response, he grabs Lucy's hand, intending to leave.

"But my lunch!?"

"I'll treat you to the new café every girl's been going about." He says as he pulls Lucy away.

Lucy looks at Levy for help but her friend just smiles mischievously at Lucy.

"Levvvy-chan!"

Levy just gives a small laugh as Lucy disappears at the door of the room. "You see Lu-chan, you don't belong at any of those categories of being ordinary. Everything you do attracts people, especially Natsu who can't be fooled."

* * *

_Natsu, extraordinary guy, manages to easily destroy Lucy's lifestyle of normalcy._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter**

**Author's notes:** I'm not sure if the chapter is okay. I don't feel satisfied at all. Is it too short? Or is it just right. It started with a different idea and ended up with this kind of story. It's my first time to write a story with a simple plot. Still, I hope you'll enjoy reading it! I might add at least a chapter or two. Expect it to be really short. I'll be updating this quickly. I want to finish this story before classes start. Don't worry about my other stories. I've not abandoned _Twist in Time_. It'll take a while, since the chapter for that story is really long.

This chapter is also unedited.


	2. Ordinary Mornings

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the lovely reviews. It meant a lot to me. It got me thinking "Oh I have to write it right away!" I'm surprised at the response I got. It was supposed to be weekly but since the feedback is good I decided to post in today. Plus I made a decision to write this story in snippets. SO really, expect it to be short. Hahaha. Here's chapter two. Hope you'll love it. Like I said, this is a story of nalu pureness.

Again, Thank you for those who reviewed, read, followed and made this story their favorite.

**Summary:** Lucy followed her own code of ordinary with determination. She liked being the average A minus student. She didn't like limelight. As long as she lived an ordinary life, her future is secured. Her biggest problem is Natsu Dragneel who happens to be her paradox crush who's set on destroying her lifestyle of normalcy. NALU.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two: Ordinary Mornings**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy realized she was staring. A tinge of red started to warm her cheeks as she continued to stare. She can't seem to stop.

A pink on a guy's head is just one reason to like them, more so if they were the undefined type.

His pink locks looked soft. It just begged any girl to finger them. Were they soft as they seemed? Usually, pink on a guy would make them look feminine but on Natsu, it just added points to his yumminess.

She should remember to write that on her Natsu notebook.

"I'm full." Lucy said with a clap. She was full, full of Natsu. She got the day's fill of Natsu.

"You're acting like a weirdo again." Natsu commented in between mouthfuls of morsels in his mouth.

"You just had to open your mouth." Lucy said this with an irritated tone. "I was having such a good time too." Lucy's frown turned into a dreamy smile that was probably thinking about Natsu.

"Your not even eating anything so how could you be full? You're so weird! Are you in one of your Lucy-Luce moments?" Natsu laughed as he said this before leaning towards her. He looked at her intensely as if trying to figure out something.

Lucy-Luce moments was when she got all quiet, staring into space, her eyes all shiny and sparkly but to Natsu, it only meant she was dreaming of delicious gourmet.

Natsu, being close caused the girl to freeze up and be redder if that was possible.

"Wha-wha-what… are you- try-trying to-"

But he says something ridiculous.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Natsu leans back to his seat with a wide grin whereas Lucy blinks, cocking her head to one side, feeling completely blank. "If you're hungry, say so. Here, get some." He then pushes his half eaten plate of messy food.

Of course, she should have expected that Natsu related it to food.

"Why would I eat that? Besides, this is my house to begin with!" Lucy said this with a glare, crossing her arms while at it.

"Of course I know that weirdo. I just wanted to share."

"That's my breakfast to begin with."

"Eh? Didn't you cook this for me?" Natsu asked looking at his plate then Lucy with his toothy grin causing Lucy to blush but then what he would say next would just negate the feeling. "I mean, you shouldn't eat this much. You'd get fat."

Luch whacked his head the moment he uttered the word 'fat'.

"What was that for?"

"Who said I'll get fat? I just meant that's food from my refrigerator. You're the one who went barging here-" Lucy bellowed before looking at the clock and back at Natsu who started freezing in fear. Of course, the blonde ignored this, too angry to care. He may be her crush but she did not like him one bit. "Demanding that I cook for you even though you have your own house to begin with." Lucy finished with a huff.

"Well…" Natsu started, shaking a bit from Lucy's Erza-like tone. "You're my best friend plus I love your cooking. It's delicious." He grinned, immediately losing his fear when he saw Lucy's anger dissipate. He moved his seat next to hers, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders that went still.

She felt the redness invading her, her heart beating loudly, her mind starting to blank out at the close proximity they shared. He smelt good. Mmmmm. No-he smelt delicious like- No, no, no. She would not go there. Not now.

Friends, she'd allow it. Best friends- as much as flattering it sounded, she could not-ABSOLUTELY- not allow him to win! Best friends is wrong. She didn't dislike the idea. But it's against her rules of being ordinary. Why was she even thinking of this to begin with? That Natsu Dragneel… She would not let him lure her into his trap. She would allow him to be her friend but nothing more. After all, being best friends with someone like him meant crossing the line! So with all her strength, she pushed him away from her, moving her chair away, making sure she was on the opposite side of the table.

"That's mean of you, Luce. I just wanted to hug you!" he all but whined.

"You don't hug your friends that way!" Lucy pointed to him shakily. That's the problem with Natsu. He always, always, ALWAYS see the need that he must have some kind of contact with her. Yes, she has yet to recover from his hug. That contact from him would have her nose bled.

This only proved to Lucy how High school proved to be a challenge. Here she thought it was supposed to fun. It would be fun if everything was normal. Her mornings should be normal. It should be something like "Ah. What a beautiful morning!" She would say while stretching her arms over her head. She take her morning shower with a song. She would be eating her breakfast quietly with No guy barging into her house.

But reality had always been against her.

Lucy glares at the guy who is the cause of all her turmoil and who continuous to destroy her wonderful mornings.

Natsu had won over her mornings but that's it. She still have her school life. From there she would build her wonderful normal high school life. From there she'd win and get Natsu to make her mornings be normal.

"Luce?"

"Huh?"

"How long are you going to sit there? You'll end up late you know?"

"Just who do you think I was waiting for?!" She retorted but did get her bag to leave the house as she followed him.

Natsu may have won this round but that doesn't mean he'll win the next.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter**

Author's notes: Hahaha. I decided to end the chapter this way. It was supposed to be longer but I decided to divide this chapter. Hahahaha. Sorry if it's short. I have more of it reserved for the next chapters. It won't be too long but just right. Just continue to follow reading this and you'll see why Lucy is so keen on being ordinary.


	3. Ordinary Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for continuing to support this story! And yes, I'm ashamed to realize that I forgot to add the disclaimers. Forgive me. I won't forget it next time!

**Summary:** Lucy followed her own code of ordinary with determination. She liked being the average A minus student. She didn't like limelight. As long as she lived an ordinary life, her future is secured. Her biggest problem is Natsu Dragneel who happens to be her paradox crush who's set on destroying her lifestyle of normalcy. NALU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Three: Ordinary Girl Talk**

.

.

.

.

.

"Didn't I tell you to stop bothering me when were in school." Lucy said in an irritated tone.

"Ehhh. Why not? I want to be with you." He grins that one hundred kilowatt smile that attacks her with a thousand heartbeat per minute.

So sweet! But for the sake of her dream, she must do what she must! She'll resist all temptation. She will not allow him to snatch her dream.

"Leave!"

"Eh-but-" Natsu protests.

Ignore Ignore Ignore Ignore

"Leave."

It took her a good ten minutes before Natsu becomes quiet and sighs. She dared not look.

A few minutes more of silence and she could tell that Natsu close to giving up. This also of course hits Lucy. A point for her but also a blow for her. She always did have a hard time rejecting people. Should she look? It's not like she was going to change her mind. No she shouldn't if she does… ugggh. It's just a peek. Yes, she'll take a look because even if she does look, she won't be changing her mind.

She looks and once she saw how he looked, she immediately regretted doing so. His pink locks that seem to fly anywhere didn't seem as wild like it was coinciding with his mood. His eyes were intense as always but had that look that made you want to console him. It's the look that all girls fall for it. Of course she has no plans of doing so. She was only THINKING of it. His lips-oh- was he biting his lower lips? She felt like slapping herself. He was, wasn't he? She got Natsu Dragneel pouting. He doesn't pout but here he is, pouting. Even when he seems dejected, he still looks adorable. Still, she cannot allow herself to pity him.

"Tch. You must be in one of those things, Lucy moody time. I guess I'll play with you later when you're feeling better. Bye Luigi!" He gives her grin, his mood shifting to a 180, before he proceeds to leave her.

She was not some toy of his! Her mouth was half opened to answer him back when she reminded herself the trouble it would have brought. Her eyes focused on her lap instead. She can't look at him. If she did, all that time trying to ignore him was all for nothing. Just looking at him would be more painful. Just a little more! To bear it, she closes her eyes and counts one to ten. Once she was sure he was out of her peripheral vision only did she open her eyes. Knowing he wasn't in her sight, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"How unusual." Mira commented, her eyes switching from Natsu, who went to his group of friends and to Lucy, who was trying not to look but was really obvious that she was trying too hard to ignore him.

Lucy waits for a good ten seconds before responding when she thought she had recovered from Natsu. "Unusual?" Lucy asks, turns to Mirajane, the group's matchmaker. She loved grouping people into couples.

"Yeah. Lu-chan, you're usually with Natsu. I mean I don't remember a day when you rejected him before." Levy continues Mira's train of thought.

"You got it backwards! He always, always, ALWAYS bothering me. I don't really get a say when he does that." She grumbled with annoyance though her friends only seem to smile secretly at that. Even though Natsu was annoying her, she would always let him do as he pleased.

"That's news to me, after all, don't you like him?" Erza spoke, looking at the blonde.

If people are wondering what's going on, Lucy is having an ordinary day, having her ordinary lunch break with her friends. Usually, she'd have it on the classroom or the cafeteria but since it was such a nice day, everyone decided to eat outside, under the sakura tree. She had even woken up very early to prepare her lunch.

"That and that are two unrelated things." Lucy answered.

"How exactly are they different?" Mira had to ask. She loved the idea of Natsu and her together. To Lucy, Mirajane was her living spokesperson of what she fantasized about Natsu. She liked Mira except she doesn't agree with one thing; Natsu as her boyfriend.

"I'm crushing on Natsu but I don't like him at all!" Lucy said strongly. Naturally, she expected to see the look of confusion from her friends.

"I don't really get it. To like and to crush on a person; don't they mean the same thing?" Lisanna asked.

"For some, it can be the same. But if you look at it clearly, it's actually two different things." Lucy explained as she sighed, playing with her chopsticks at that.

Her friends looked dumbfounded at that. They were silent as they looked at Lucy, silently urging her to explain.

Seeing their eagerness, she realized that she had to explain what she meant. "When you're crushing on someone, you admire him. You admire the things that you see in him. Like 'He's so cute' or 'Wah he plays really well.' That's how I look at him." Lucy pauses at this, using one hand to point the guy she referred to but not looking at him at all. "But when you like someone, it's more than just crushing. Let's say a girl bumps to a guy and falls, then the guy decides to pick up the scattered books for the girl; do you think that they'd both instantly like each other?" Lucy started out.

"Well duh. That'd be kind of stupid. They don't even know each other by then." Cana said before taking a drink.

"But it does leave an impression. You'd think 'How Kind!' or 'Who is he?'"

"Right! You start with the simplest things like with physical appearances, reputations or skills. For others-" Lucy pauses and looks at Levy who of course blushed. "It could be a contact; some form of communication. You'd need a catalyst for that to happen. It could be an event, coincidence or accident. There are more possibilities but usually that's when you appreciate or admire him, even if it's slight. But when you see a fault on your crush, there is the tendency to lose interest. You like him today but then you saw something you didn't like so-"

"You'd lose that feeling. And then you find another guy and start crushing again?" Lisanna asks. The blonde nods at this. "If you really think about it, that's me along with every single girl out there." Lucy admits proudly.

"But what about liking?" Juvia asks, a blush creeps into her face, no doubt thinking of Gray.

"Liking comes next. To like a person, you have to know him. To know him, you'd need to be his friend or at least, spend some time in his company. You enjoy being with him. You get to discover his likes and dislikes. You get to know him in a more personal level. I also believe it's more of being happy and accepting a person the way he is."

"Let's say you're right but not all people like a certain person on a romantic level. I mean there are girls and guys who does all sorts of things so he or she would also like the other person back. Some reciprocate. Some don't. Is that still part of liking?" Lisanna asked as she shoved a piece of omelete in her mouth.

"I get your point but isn't that the case of how both species see each other? After all, there are different kinds of likes. How do you like him? It could be a friend or a sibling. Sometimes it could be more." Erza answered.

"Wouldn't you also call that love?" Bisca asked.

"That's possible but like isn't something that you can compare to love, right?" Mira answered.

"To love… it's different, right?" Levy asked. The girls look the blue haired girl at this. She does have a boyfriend. Realizing she had eyes on her, she gives her opinion. "I mean, when you love, there are other factors that you have to put. You'd add trust, faith, and responsibility too at that. I mean love is kinda heavy."

"Levy does have a point. So what if you're just dating? Is that still liking?" Bisca asked.

"I'm not really sure. You date because you want to know a person on a deeper level right?" Levy asks.

"But don't you also date because you love each other?" Lisanna points out.

"Well, I don't think love is something that could be measured. Love is a complicated topic. It's not something that could be judged easily right?" Mirajane said as she looked at the girls.

The girls gave a chorus agreement.

"It's like crushing and liking are steps that people go through when you fall in love." AT this, all the girls look at Mira. "I mean, it's like it has three stages. You crush then you like and last, the toughest of all would be love." Mira summarizes.

"Sounds reasonable." Bisca agreed.

"Crushing is easy. When liking, it's harder and it takes time but the biggest challenge would have to be love."

"But doesn't really answer the question. It sounds like Lucy-san likes Natsu-san rather than _just_ crushing on him."

Juvia just had to bring that topic back. Here she thought she'd gotten away with it. The girls can't seem to her go scot free.

"Right." The other girls but Lucy agreed of course.

Then again… this might actually be good! If she could get the girls to think that Natsu's just a crush, then…

"He's still a crush." Lucy insisted. "He's my friend. I crush on him. In other aspects, I don't find him interesting. He's a threat which is why I'm doing something about it." Which is why she's been collecting all the information she could get her hands on so that she won't crush on him anymore. If she knows everything about him, he won't be that interesting anymore. If she won't crush on him anymore, she'd be free to crush on a normal guy then fall in love with a normal guy. If all goes well, she'd have that normal life she'd dream of.

"But the way you act sounds more like you're trying to get together with Natsu." Erza said.

"The two of them seem close." Bisca said.

"No, we're not." She immediately negated.

"You're always spending time with him."

"That's different. He does as he pleases and drags me all over the place. He invades my privacy too!" It's his childishness! Why can they not get it?

"Oooh. How interesting. So he's bold." Cana said with laughter.

Lucy did not like where this conversation was going.

"Lucy's pretty bold too. They're always together. Natsu doesn't leave her alone that much. Plus there's THAT too." Mira said, one of her finger pointed by her lips, as she stared upwards, no doubt rummaging her memories about her statement.

Of course, the statement made by Mira had their ears open. Instantly, the girls were asking at the same time. After all, Lucy just claimed she didn't like him.

"When?"

"Well the two of you spend more time together than me. And I'm your best friend. Lu-chan~ I didn't know that you-"

"How cute." Lisanna said with a laugh.

"I wish I had her courage." Bisca's voice sounded so envious. She wondered why.

"Very admirable." Erza nodded like Lucy was a role model of girls who were crushing.

As for the blonde, she looked flabbergasted. How did Mira conjure such a thing? As far as she remembered, she had never made any moves on Natsu before so what was she talking about? The girl has it completely backwards. It was ALL NATSU.

"Wait a second Mira." She paused. One arm reached towards the girl.

"What is it?" never had the long haired beauty looked devious as she did at the moment. Of course seeing Lucy react caused the girls to stop their questions. They cannot miss this!

"I've never made any move plus we're just- and your misunderstanding everything. We-and that-Natsu that-that he-Natsu and I-" Lucy was blushing at the end, unable to form the idea that they could be together.

"Oh? Is that so? I mean Lucy, you're always making lunch for him." The white haired angelic beauty looked at her with a smile. How devious. She should have realized that she should add Mira to her list of people to win over so she could have her normalcy.

"How cuuute!"

"I mean friends don't do that. I mean getting up early to prepare lunch everyday. It's not an action friends would make. Even best friends don't do that." Mira added for kill, her voice so innocent as she smiled at Lucy

That's dangerous. Red alert. She must get them to realize that she does not see Natsu more than THAT.

"You're wrong. I have a good reason why I prepare lunch for Natsu." Lucy had to pause because the moment she admitted that, ten seconds of squealing of how cute she was to do that on Natsu was spent.

Red alert. Red alert.

"I mean!" Lucy pauses, making sure to make her voice louder to capture the girls' interest which she did not like one bit. "The only reason I do that was because-"

"Do tell." Cana interrupted with a smirk that made Lucy think of choosing her words carefully.

"I only do it because if I didn't, he'd be all over me, stealing my lunch! I won't have anything to eat!" Lucy explained. When she looked at the girls, she saw that her explanation wasn't enough. She needs to add more to convince them. "I mean look at him!" Lucy points to the direction where Natsu is seating with his friends.

"Does that look like someone who's happy because a girl cook lunch for him?" Lucy said with a smirk.

This would change their minds. Or so Lucy thought.

From a distance they could see Natsu, eating bite after bite without a care in the world like it was nothing at all. The other boys though looked at the boy with envy. They could hear "Lunch prepared is so manly!" Well, they could also see the jealousy from other men. For some, it's irritation that a brat like Dragneel could get free lunch from the infamous blonde. But some men like Jellal, seemed not to care at all. Of course, it is safe to look at him at a distance with that behavior.

"Well?" Lucy looked smug. Too bad for her because girls proved to be a challenge yet.

"I feel sorry for Lucy." Bisca looked at the blonde. Another blank look from Lucy. She is confused. What did Bisca mean?

The other girls nod.

"Lucy has to deal with such a childish guy." Levy added. The girls look at the guys to see Gray punch Natsu while the other boys seem to be battling who'd get the left over lunch that Lucy prepared.

Lucy silently cheers for Levy. Finally! Someone gets that Natsu is nothing more than a little kid in a teenager.

"But trying to get a guy through his stomach is a good strategy!" Erza added. But then again, logic was somehow twisted and turned back to her and Natsu. This is not good. She feels troubled about what will happen next.

"Erza-san is right! Juvia agrees that Lucy-san could always start with that!" Juvia continued.

"Well if you'd look at it from a girl's point of view, don't they all cook for the boy they like to impress them?" Levy said.

They're discussing her as if she's not there. Couldn't they just ask her? They were trying to analyze every action she is taking when it comes to Natsu.

"That's a good point but I think Lucy does it for a different reason. Right Lucy?" Lisanna looked at the blonde with a wink.

Lucy opt not to respond, not liking where Lisanna was going. She almost looked as devious as Mirajane then.

"Really? Do tell then!" another added.

Lisanna had that smile, a smile Lucy did not like.

"It's preparation of course!"

"Preparation?"

"Preparation as Natsu's bride of course!" From a crush to liking. Just hearing the word 'bride' put the girl into a different level of shock. She could take light teasing but to be teased as a bride was… was especially AFFFGSJWHKAH. Lucy could not believe her ears. Her ears were burning! In her mind the word 'bride' seemed to echo over and over and over again.

Lisanna's statement made it impossible for her to say anything to negate the idea. It was too powerful.

"Now that Juvia thinks about it, doesn't Lucy cook breakfast and dinner for Natsu-san too?" Juvia pondered.

"How dreamy! It's like they're married already!" Lisanna added. That girl was way into romance.

"I wish I could be like that with ALzack." Bisca whispered bushing hotly, avoiding looking at anyone in particular.

"Don't worry. The two of you look good together. You should try confessing." She mildly heard Erza say.

"Man, Lucy and Natsu hadn't even started dated yet they're at this level. I wonder what they'll be like when together? Probably warming each other's bed!." Cana guffawed.

Unable to take it anymore, Lucy slammed her palms flat as she bellowed. "STOP!". This time she made sure to look at the girls. When she deemed that their attention was on her, she spoke.

"Why are guys talking about marriage and and and-" Lucy paused trying to find the strength to say the three letter word. "THAT. I don't even like him, REMEMBER?"

Levy smiled in a "Sorry Lu-chan" kind of way signaling her that she wants to say something.

Lucy gave her friend an okay as her friend spoke. "Sorry if we teased you too much but you have to admit, your relationship with Natsu's not really _normal_." Levy said, dubbed spokesperson of the girls.

"Don't even say Natsu's like that with everyone. He's only behaved that way with you." Mira added carefully.

She clicked her tongue at that. She didn't feel like her words would negate the idea that she and Natsu were good together so she settled for the second best solution. Direct question.

"Then. what should I do to make you guys believe that we're nothing more than friends?"

"Evidence." Erza started. "If you really, really think that there's nothing between you two then give us some evidence that you're really just friends." Erza said.

"A proof?"

"Yup. That'll be enough for the girls. Right everyone?" Mira looked at the others for confirmation.

"Yeah!"

"Sorry Lucy if we teased you too much. It's just the two of you really looked so damn cute. We couldn't help it." Cana said, hands flat together in apology though she hardly looked like it.

Lucy sighed. It wasn't they had any ill intent. It was just the way they are. She was similar too. She would have joinned the teasing if it wasn't her.

"It's okay. You were just having a good time. Every girl love the topic of boys right?" Lucy said with a smile to show she wasn't really mad.

"Sure! We could aways save the topic for next time. By the way, there's something I really want to ask you guys." All Lucy could think was 'There's a next time?'

"Have you guys studied for the upcoming midterms?" Levy asked. Next time was better than being teased more. She'd better do something about Natsu fast so that there won't be a next time.

"Uh Levy just had to mention studying in the same sentence huh." Cana complained.

"If you didn't spend half of your days cutting classes, this wouldn't be a problem." Erza admonished.

"Juvia doesn't think studying would be much of problem."

"That's because you study well."

"Hey-hey, how about a sleepover? That way we can check each other's progress?"

"Won't that just make us lose sleep and spend half of our time, I don't know, messing around?"

"But it does sound interesting."

Lucy let the chatter pass around as she breathed a sigh of relief. Another problem was added to her pile of Normalcy dream. It's not really a problem if she thought about it. She didn't mind being teased or getting a boyfriend. She just didn't like the idea of it to be Natsu. He and she were far too different. He was too out of this world. They're not stable. What she'd need was someone who shared the same interest as hers. Someone who was calm and collected. Someone not wild, someone who is NOT Natsu. But before she could go there. She needs to find some proof to get the girls off her back.

That wouldn't be hard, wouldn't it?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:** Girl talk is scary. Especially if you're in the hot seat. No Nalu in this chapter but we got to tease Lucy about Natsu! It took me some time before I was satisfied with this chapter so thank you for waiting! I hope the chapter is to your liking.

It's a little longer than the last so I hope the chapter filled your excitement! Hahaha. Did you like it? Yes Lucy. You have it hard. Not only do have to deal with Natsu, you also must get the girls off you. The problem is… how? To give you some good news Next chapter, I'll give you more NALU goodness. I'll give you the a clue to what's it about. It starts with letter C

.

.

.

.

Please continue to read! 'Till next time!

Logging out

Kauia


End file.
